


Coffee Shop Break

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: The violet-eyed blond appeared to have become a regular to their cafe, and for the life of him, Romano could not keep his eyes off the man. Now if only his brother hadn't noticed this then his life may not have become so crazy.





	Coffee Shop Break

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an idea that might continue. Was done for the poll request thing I did on fanfiction. Anywho, cheers~

The blond man with the violet eyes first caught his eye on a Monday. By all rights, Romano should have been half asleep, and to be fair he was before the violet-eyed man had walked in the door…then he woke up. But could you blame him? The guy was hot, and he didn't leave immediately after. Nope. He stayed, and thoroughly distracted Romano for the next half hour as he ate his breakfast.

Too bad Feliciano had handled his order and couldn't remember his name.

The mystery of who he was puzzled him for the rest of the day, no matter how much he tried to shake off the idea.

Wednesday, he saw the man again.

Fucking Feliciano, of course, had to be the one manning the till he came to. But, wonder upon wonders, the man had looked up and met his eyes as he left the counter, and dare he say it…maybe he had even blushed?

And was it just him or did Feliciano look up at the blond then look at him and raise an eyebrow?

He'd better stay out of this.

But, of course, staying out of it would be very unlike Feli, and, of course, he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
